


Nombre.

by akxmin



Series: El Mago y su Emperador. [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le encanta escucharlo decir su nombre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nombre.

 

Nash me dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción y se hundió en mi boca con fuerza mientras sentía sus manos deshacerse de los pantalones y bóxers en mis tobillos. Dejándome completamente expuesto —y duro— ante él, se alejó de mis labios para bañar una de sus palmas con lubricante. Fue simplemente excitante cuando me rodeó la cintura con un solo brazo y tiró de mí hacia arriba, obligándome a rodear sus caderas con mis piernas. Me empujó contra la pared, aún estando ambos sobre la cama, tomando apoyo desde la dura superficie, y yo pasé mis brazos sobre sus hombros, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Él sonrió y atacó mis labios en el preciso instante en que empujó dos dedos juntos dentro de mí, sin ningún tapujo, sin ninguna precaución. Gemí ante el dolor que me hizo sentir y sentí cómo sus dedos resbalaban con facilidad, entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi interior se amoldara al volumen que ellos ocupaban. Nash succionó mi labio inferior entre los suyos para entretenerme mientras me embestía con sus dedos, contoneándolos dentro de mí y moviéndolos como tijeras.

—Se siente… bien… —dije como más me fue posible. Dejé escapar un gemido ahogado cuando Nash presionó el tercer dedo junto a los otros, pero dolió un poco más, aunque me sentí completamente lleno y eso fue lo que siguió sintiéndose bien. Me embistió sólo con sus dedos y yo gemí bajito.

—Maldición, esos suspiros, Akashi… —gruñó él y hundió su rostro en mi cuello, succionando y lamiendo mi piel. Me froté contra su estómago plano para hacerme doler un poco más.

Nash presionó el cuarto dedo y yo ya no tenía sensibilidad en mi cuerpo, ya que mi interior lo aceptó como si hubiese sido bienvenido desde siempre —aunque, pensándolo bien, así era—. Me arqueé en mi posición y rasguñé con mis uñas la espalda de Nash con fuerza, apretando los dientes dentro de mi boca al sentirme lleno en el estado más puro, aunque sabía que allí dentro precisamente no sólo debían entrar sus dedos.

—Seijuuro… —suspiró él contra mi piel, y yo solté un siseo mientras clavaba mis uñas en su piel y tiraba con fuerza, haciéndole daño, robándole un gruñido de dolor. Me embistió varias veces con sus cuatro dedos, primero sacándolos y luego deslizándolos dentro con facilidad por la acción del lubricante. Dolía, sí, pero mezclado con el placer lo hacía más tolerable.

—Llámame así mientras me follas duro, Nash… —ordené contra su oído, tironeando de la piel de sus omóplatos. Él jadeó con fuerza y me dejó caer sobre la cama.

Sin sacar sus dedos de mi interior, maniobró con su única mano libre sobre sus pantalones, hasta que decidí ayudarle, extendiendo mis dedos para soltarlos y descender la cremallera. Tironeé de sus pantalones hacia abajo, descendiéndolos junto con sus bóxers, observando con mi labio inferior entre mis dientes cuán duro se encontraba él también. Yo estaba por explotar, pero él no estaba lejos de alcanzarme. Sacó sus dedos de mi cuerpo y tomó mis muslos para alzarlos en sus antebrazos. Jadeé por la posición, porque era perfecta y porque necesitaba sentirme lleno, pero de él. Quería tenerlo a él dentro de mí.

Sostuvo uno de mis muslos sobre sus antebrazos mientras se guiaba hacia mi entrada. Pero antes tomó el lubricante y oprimió el envase, dejando caer una buena cantidad del producto sobre su erección. Lo esparció con su mano libre y luego ayudó a empujarse hasta la punta, la cual entró sin ningún problema. Tomó mi muslo y lo acomodó sobre su antebrazo.

Entonces él se presionó de un tirón dentro de mí, robándome un grito agudo. Mis muslos quedaron cerca de mis costados y Nash quedó sobre mí, tomando como apoyo únicamente a sus rodillas. Tomé las sábanas entre mis puños y apreté con fuerza cuando Nash se movió ligeramente, esperando un breve momento a que mi agujero se acostumbrara a su tamaño. No fue doloroso, sólo sentía que ardía, pero al estar completamente lleno, todo era un conjunto de muchas sensaciones que se simplificaban en una sola: el placer.

—Seijuuro, deberías sentirte orgulloso, porque no sabes cuanto me pone escucharte gemir de esa forma —sonrió Nash. Y luego de eso, embistió por primera vez.

La penetración hizo un sonido húmedo y mi erección vibró entre nuestros cuerpos. Gemí en un quejido y Nash volvió a embestirme. Me mordí el labio inferior y me arqueé cuando no pude soportar más acallar mis gemidos, tenía que soltarlo todo.

Él se aceleró un poco y yo comencé a soltar alaridos de placer, llenando la habitación con sonidos pornográficos propiamente míos. Nash jadeaba suavemente por cada embestida que me dedicaba, pero él no era para nada escandaloso como yo. Yo estaba poseído —sí, poseído, por su pene— y las sábanas eran cada vez más estrujadas por mis puños. La posición ayudaba más que nunca. Su erección alcanzó un punto que me hizo delirar, provocando que mi entrepierna se sacudiera y cosquilleara. Nash jamás lo supo, pero golpeó ese punto incontables veces, robándome incontables gemidos, mientras balbuceaba que lo hiciera una y otra vez, que no dejara de tocar aquel punto débil que estaba haciendo que me retorciera de placer.

—Seijuuro, ¿he llegado? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Ya me parecía extraño que no fuese lo suficientemente listo como para no darse cuenta, y era porque en realidad él sabía que estaba golpeando una zona en especial de mi cuerpo desde el principio. Yo asentí con la cabeza como pude y él jadeó bajito—. Dios, Seijuuro…

—Sí… sólo mi nombre… harás que me venga ya, ahora mismo… —dije de manera entrecortada. Nash volvió a decir mi nombre, pero en susurros, con su voz grave y varonil, casi como si quisiera que no lo escuchase, sino que lo descubriese. Lo dijo con su labio inferior apretado entre sus dientes y ese fue el gesto más provocativo que podía poseer—. Nash, no más… por favor… aún no quiero venir…

—Tendrás que hacerlo tarde o temprano, Sei —sonrió él.

Me resigné a que dejase de llamarme por mi nombre de pila, así que permití que lo hiciera cada vez que se adentraba en mi cuerpo. Y cuando presionaba mi agujero alrededor de él, lo decía con ganas, enloqueciéndome más que antes. Tenía mi erección enrojecida e hinchada, frotándose contra nuestros cuerpos, y me sorprendía que aún no hubiese estallado.

—Nash, ya… no puedo… —gemí mordiendo mi labio inferior.

—Ni yo, Seijuuro, voy a venir… —Nash encogió los hombros y dejó caer una de mis piernas. Abrí los ojos cuando la pierna que seguía en su brazo la alzó un poco más hasta reposarla sobre su hombro, embistiéndome casi de lado—. Ah, mierda, te amoldas a lo que sea, eres perfecto…

—¡N-Nash! ¡No! ¡Así n-no…! —exclamé con los ojos apretados, colocándome en posición fetal para recibir las últimas embestidas y oleadas de placer. Nash dijo mi nombre una vez más y yo gemí pornográficamente, mientras me liberaba sobre las sábanas. Apreté los ojos ante lo húmedo que me pareció ser al correrme y me sonrojé violentamente.

—Akashi… —jadeó ruidosamente y se corrió dentro de mí, llenándome completamente, derramándose hasta fuera de mi cuerpo. Completamente exhausto, se dejó caer sobre sus talones, con mi pierna aún sobre su hombro y su pene dentro de mi cuerpo. Respiré con fuerza y le miré—. Mierda, el mejor polvo, Seijuuro…

Salió cuidadosamente de mi interior y alzó mi pierna de su hombro, para luego recostarla suavemente sobre la otra. Le miré ascender sus bóxers y luego sus pantalones, ajustándolos a sus caderas, pero sin abrocharlos. Se dejó caer boca arriba junto a mí y soltó un suspiro. Yo no podía dejar de mirarle, porque estaba embelesado con lo muy atractivo que me parecía. Ahora más que nunca.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? Acércate, no muerdo, a menos que me lo pidas —comentó con una sonrisa. Yo me reí sonrojado y me acerqué tímidamente a él.

Recosté mi mejilla sobre su hombro, colocando mi brazo en su pecho. Él se dejó hacer y yo cubrí mi entrepierna al colocarme en posición fetal y doblar mis rodillas contra su cuerpo. Nash me rodeó con uno de sus brazos y con su mano libre me acarició el cabello suavemente, sonrió y me atrajo a su cuerpo para poder besarme una vez más.

 

 


End file.
